K9 (Extended)
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: Just a longer version of K9. Has more details and is a bit... different. Rated M for the same reasons as K9.


**_Balto: K9 Unit_**

_"Do you want to make something out of your life private?! Do you want to be better than what you used to be?! Do you want to be the sire of a bitch?!"_

_"Sir yes sir!"_

_"This isn't the fucking army! But if you want to get treated like it is, we'll treat all of you like it is!"_

_ -Sergeant Neil, K9 XIV squadron, talking to a new recruit, asking if the recruit wants to be better than the rest._

_The K9 unit, the police of canines, the enemy of crime, the above average dog that humanity trained for police duty, are fiercely loyal to their cause for they believe that their cause is just. They recruit all types of dogs and turn them into K9s. It's a war against crime and the K9 unit is doing their best to win._

_For example, they made a change in their training exercise and became more brutal. Example one:_

"Alright you fuck sticks, today you are going to be fucked over and broken like a bitch! When I say jump, you better jump! When I say crawl, you better crawl! When I say clean yourself, you better have your tongue dangling and preparing to lick every fucking inch of your body!"

_The training can get difficult, but the trainers are what most would describe as complete monsters._

_Here's another example:_

"Private, if you keep fucking looking at me, I will pin you onto the ground and fuck you like I'm your daddy! I will fuck you till I'm done fucking you! Now stop looking like you want to get fucked and start running!"

_All the training sergeants for the K9 unit are cruel, but they want to ignite a fire under the "pups" that they are training. They will go to all lengths just to do it._

"Private, look at me one more time, I will rip out your throat and bathe in your blood!"

_Some of the sergeants are… insane. They will attack the "pups" just to feel a rush. Most are dealt with immediately, but some manage to worm their way through the punishments or they find a loophole._

_The K9 unit typically sets their sights on wild canines, mostly because they are untamed. The percentage of attacking and subduing the untamed canines is at a high ninety percent. Hybrids are set at an average fifty six percent, but their rate of joining the K9 unit is at a seventy five percent, much higher than other canines._

_Nome, Alaska_

_1925_

Nome, the center piece for the K9 unit in their war against criminal canines, is valuable because recruits come mostly from Nome to join the K9 unit. Most dogs that live in Alaska are tough, but the K9 unit already had tough. They wanted more than just tough. They want dogs that can be classified as survivors. They want dogs that would never back down to anything, even the monsters that are known as the sergeants of the K9 unit.

In Nome, there are survivors, dogs that never back down to anything. But there are also enemies, dogs that test the will of the survivors.

A purebred husky, going by the name of Steele, is the leader of the sled team. His black and white fur can send the oppressed into cover for the oppressor is making his way through town. He has three "goons" as they are known to be called. One is a tall, sandy blonde and husky, with a brown patch on his left eye, is Kaltag. The brown Chow Chow, bigger than the other two, goes by Nikki. The runt of the three, grey in color and lack of social ability is Star.

The dog that was getting subjugated today is a wolf/ Siberian husky mix; grey and brown in color, brown being the base color, is named Balto. The reason for him being attacked is because he is a threat to Steele's victories and career as sled dog.

Not many know this, but the sled team owner has signed a contract with the K9 unit trainer, a man named Jake Hall, though he's more of the guy who lives in Anchorage and checks on the outpost for any damage, so Steele could still be a glory hound as a police dog.

As the last slash came down upon Balto, Steele spits out "We don't want your kind here, lobo! It's best that you just leave and never come back! No one likes you! You are nothing but a rodent. So scurry off!"

Balto pushes himself to his feet, all four paws battered, but working, starts to slowly walk away from the four. Pain raced up and down his body, which resulted in each and every nerve kicking to overdrive, causing him to stop every once in awhile, the pain become too unbearable.

As he walks down an alley to get home, he runs into a red and cream husky, the one that sets his soul into an eternal flame of love, the one that sets his heart sparking into worship; Jenna.

"Oh… uh… hi… Jenna," Balto manages to stutter out, love tricking his tongue.

"Oh… hi… Balto."

A bucket falling behind Jenna causes her to turn around, to which Balto made his escape. As she turns back around, she frowns before walking away, saddened by his disappearance.

After thirty minutes of crawling and sneaking around town, Balto finally makes it out of the town and limps back to his home.

As he arrives to his abode, his home, his dwelling, a ship that had run aground and was never destroyed or dismantled. Around his home are three other hybrids, all jumping around and having a blast in the snow.

Balto is soon spotted by the playful three and they run up to him and laugh. "Hey Balto! Come play with us!"

Balto simply ignores them, not to spite them, but more on the fact that he had been injured thirty five minutes earlier.

The three watch as Balto disappears onto the ship, but instead of following, they look at each other and smile.

"Hey, let's play a name game!"

"Okay Kyle!"

"Yeah Kyle!"

Kyle, the darkest of the three, looks at the two and grins. "Okay Hunter and Ryan, this is how the game goes; we make up names that will most likely never be used and name something with them!"

"Okay! Who goes first," asks Hunter, the oldest of his brother, Ryan.

"I will," says Kyle. "Okay… uh… Poco!"

"Okay… what will you name Poco?"

"Uh… trees! Trees will now be called pocos. Your turn Hunter!"

"Ok… uh… Logas!"

"And what will you name Logas," asks Kyle.

"Uh… snow! Snow will be called logas. Your turn Ryan!"

"Ok… hmm… Siku," exclaims Ryan.

"What? What would you name Siku?"

"I'd name a wolf pup or a fox kit that and they would be my best friend forever and ever and we would hang out and play together!"

Kyle and Hunter look at each other in disbelief, but chuckle in response. "Okay, that sounds awesome! I like that name! Siku sounds awesome!"

Balto, meanwhile, is lying on the deck of the trawler, trying to sleep, but the pups' keep shouting "Siku" and "Logas" and even "Poco". If he knew what those were, he would probably be more interested. But having a lack of knowledge of those trivial things, he simply closes his eyes and feigns sleep.

He suddenly opens one of his eyes and spots a strange obstacle on the horizon, shrouded in mist… or perhaps the sun glare was getting to him. He stands up and focuses on the spot, but still can't make up what it is.

"Hey guys, what's that?"


End file.
